A Guiding Star
by Yesenia
Summary: Yazlin is a young woman in Agrabah, she is a friend to Prince Rakeen the first born of Aladdin and Jasmine. After a sultan decides he must have a heir now, he has her abducted. Rakeen finds her but..........she doesn't remember him?


(Just a note, this is Arabic for I love you; _Ahebbek"_

A Guiding Star

By Michelle Bowen

Prologue:

Fazaal paced back and forth impatiently as the midwifes tried to reassure him, "She is doing just fine but you need to calm down" they told him over and over again. This wasn't the first time Crystal had delivered a baby infact this would be their third child. They had two beautiful daughters; Kadira and Sapphire were twins, and both the apple of their parent's eyes. Right now though they were with their grandparents who were trying haplessly to keep the children entertained. A sharp scream filled the air and suddenly quieted, then the crystal clear cry of a new born child broke the air. "It's a girl" a midwife came out to congratulate him, "Daughter and mother are doing wonderfully" she added. "It will be one moment we must clean your wife up" she explained as she ducked back in the room. Fazaal was beaming, a girl another daughter, what did she look like, did her eyes shine like her mother's? Finally he was ushered into the room and saw Crystal lying wearily on the bed smiling down at a small bundle in her arms. "She reminds me of Yesenia" Crystal said softly, a single tear of sorrow fell down her cheek. Fazaal wiped the tear away, "You know she is doing what she was ment to do right now and I know she misses you" he reassured her. He looked down at his new daughter and smiled gently at her, "Hello my sweet angel" he said softly. "Can we call her Yazlin?" Crystal asked him. Fazaal looked at her questioningly, "Is there something special about it?" he asked her curiously. "Just that Yesenia and I wanted to name a kitten we once found Yazlin" she explained. Fazaal examined his daughter carefully, her thick black hair and familiar large brown eyes gazed unsteadily at him. "It suits her" he told his wife, "Hello Yazlin" he said smiling at his daughter. The child began to cry softly as she told them she was hungry, "I need to feed her" Crystal smiled at him. "I'll go tell the others" he told her leaving his wife and new daughter. Great things were ment for her and for her sisters they all had something so special about them. But maybe he was being very partial he thought with a chuckle. He walked over to where Crystal's parent's lived just acrossed the street from them. Knocking lightly he heard a few people bolt to the door, as it opened he smiled. "It's a girl and her name is Yazlin" he said beaming proudly at Abdul and Aisha. 

Explanations for Sixteen Years Later………..

Agrabah had changed so much in the time it took Yazlin to become a young woman. The people were much happier and well fed, there were fewer poor people on the streets. Infact the homeless were new people flooding in after hearing that Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine were fair rulers who helped out their citizens. Aladdin and Jasmine had been blessed to be parents of three wonderful children, Rakeen, Lunah, and Uliana. Rakeen was now twenty, and being trained as the future sultan of Agrabah. Lunah was being visited by suitors, but had no obligations to marry any of them. Uliana on the other hand was only thirteen, and had no worry of ruling Agrabah, or men coming to try and win her over. Crystal and Jasmine had remained friends and their children were close as well. Rakeen got along well with Yazlin and Kadira, and Joshua, but Lunah got along better with Sapphire. Uliana and Lazim got along as though they were sisters, each one of them had a special place in Agrabah's heart. For it was by their help that Aladdin and Jasmine got most of the things done, that no two people could do alone. Now for our tale, are you ready, hold on to the carpet because we are about to fly to another Arabian Night………………….

  
Chapter 1: A Question of Confidence.

The warmth of the sun gently touched the girl's black hair showing the deep highlights of midnight blue. Her hair was soft and slightly wavy, her deep brown eyes slightly cat like and slanted. She had a gentle smile that held the warmth of a mother's hug, and the happiness of a child on his or her birthday. Yazlin had lived in Agrabah her entire life, but had seen a few other cities. Most of the time she helped with the citizen's around her, she and her sisters and brother worked with Rakeen and Lunah and Uliana, helping Aladdin and Jasmine, her parents and a few other families. They were on a mission, save Agrabah and help its people to live in harmony. In all its five hundred years, Agrabah hadn't been as blessed as it now was. Because of the work that was done many families had homes of their own or shared one. Yazlin had her aunts magic, she could do many spells, all of them were self taught. Yazlin usually used her magic to cheer up those around her. Right at that moment she was helping a young child, "See your alright" she said reassuring the little girl, she produced a flower out of thin air. The girls eyes brightened up, and she grabbed the beautiful Jasmine flower from her hand. "Thank you" she said smiling sweetly she'd forgotten about the cut on her knee. "Run along now" she said with a smile, she scrunched up her nose in happiness. "Always busy huh?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned around, "Hello Rakeen, of course this is a never ending job isn't it?" she asked him seriously. The prince of Agrabah nodded, "That is true, but what do you say to getting some dinner?" he asked his longtime friend. Yazlin thought for a moment, "Sure I'd love that" she agreed, she was after all hungry and she enjoyed eating with Rakeen. They were completely comfortable with each other, and best of friends. 

The kingdom was in its usual busy state, and its people making sure that the money poured into the sultan's hands. In the past few weeks he'd begun to wish he had a heir to pass this prosperous kingdom onto, but he'd never wed. He was now forty years old, and didn't wish to find a wife. Khalif shrugged, what was the answer to this problem, the only thing he could come up with. Well two things was either get a wife, or abduct a young girl to be his daughter. Make her forget who she is, and make her believe his lies. This would take some planning that much he knew, he decided to go look for a spell that would make her so she couldn't leave unless he wanted her to. It was important that he had control of her, as much as possible. "Kemal!" he bellowed for his servant to come quickly, a short man ran in, he was scrawny and awkward looking. "Yes master?" he asked faithfully, as he bowed. "I want you to take this" he said holding up a container almost like a trinket box except slightly larger. "What do you wish of me to do with this?" the man asked curiously. "Take it to Agrabah, and find me a young girl around the ages of fifteen, sixteen, or seventeen, no older no younger than any of them. Make sure she is beautiful and that she has magic. Once you locate her, open this and she will be shrunk and sucked into this. Bring her back to me, I will take her as my daughter, the heir to my throne" he explained. "But won't she remember her family?" the man asked curiously, his master nodded. "Of course but not after I cast a simple forgetting spell" he replied, as if the man should have thought of it himself. "I will do as you have commanded me, and will return within a short time" he said bowing once more as he took the magic container. "I'll transport you there but after that you have to get back here, figure out someway" Khalif added as he shot a bolt of magic causing the man to disappear. Leafing through the books he tried to find the right spell, a holding spell, that was all he would need to keep his new daughter here.

Kemal wandered around Agrabah much of the day his attention everywhere, there had to be a girl around here with what his master wanted. Finally around five he stopped and bought a roll of bread and fruit, along with paying for a canteen of fresh water. As he ate he watched those around him closely, and noticed a young boy eyeing his food hungrily. Just as the boy was about to try and steal some of his own a young girl came towards him, she whispered something to the boy. Who nodded eagerly, the young girl was in looks around the age that Khalif wanted, and very beautiful. She had slightly unruly hair that was long and black, her large brown eyes were soft and gentle. He stood up and followed the pair around the corner, where the girl stopped leading the boy. She kneeled down and asked him something, suddenly an apple and sandwich appeared in the boys hand and a canteen of fresh water over his shoulder. He looked amazed, Kemal had to close his mouth with use of thought. But he reminded himself that could be done by a lot of people who had minor magic. "Remember don't steal if you need something just ask" she chided lightly. "Yes and thanks" the little boy said happily, the girl smiled, a heart warming smile. "Now run along" she said playfully, and stood up to leave. Kalem knew he couldn't let her leave, he wouldn't see her again. "Miss" he called to the retreating girl, she turned around and pursed her lips together. "Can I help you?" she asked softly with a touch of curiousity. "Yes I was just wondering how did you do that?" he asked dumbly. She shrugged, "My mother and aunt both have magic" she said nonchalantly, "I need to be going now sir" she said politely. "No wait!" he exclaimed as she started to walk away. She turned around and looked at him unsurely, "How old are you?" he asked her, "I've seen only a few magic users as young as you using magic so easily" he added. "I'm sixteen" she said and smiled at the compliment, "Thanks" she added just as she was about to leave. "No thank you" Kemal sneered as he opened the trinket, Yazlin screamed in horror as she began to shrink and get sucked into the large trinket box. She as no more than the size of his thumb now, and sat helplessly in the box, "Whats the big idea?" she squeaked. "Your going to meet your new father" he said closing the box. "What?" she squeaked again beating at the side of the box, "Let me go" she said indignantly. "Sorry little one but I have my orders" he said and tucked the box carefully into a large pouch. Buying a camel he set out away from Agrabah, and headed toward Apnolian, atleast a four day travel if he rode fast, but that ment it was really a weeks travel. "Let me out of here, what do you want with me?" Yazlin was still demanding but she eventually gave up and sat down. The trek was hot, and miserable for him but cool and comfortable for Yazlin, she was beginning to get frustrated at not knowing what was happening. Finally after many days of travel they arrived at their destination, entering the palace Kemal made his way to the throne room. "Khalif I have something or should I say someone for you" he said as he entered the throne room. The sultan jumped up and walked to the table instructing Kemal to set the box with Yazlin down very carefully. Pulling lightly on the lid the box opened, and revealed the small girl that Yazlin was at that point. "She's beautiful" Khalif said seriously, "Does she have magic?" he asked his servant. "Yes, she does" he answered the sultan, "Wonderful leave us for a moment" he ordered. Kemal turned and left, standing right outside the door to the throne room. "Why don't you step out of that" Khalif ordered her firmly, Yazlin carefully moved to the edge of the box and stepped out her once small form became normal sized and she found herself sitting on the table. "Who are you?" she asked sharply, "What do you want with me?" she added. Khalif smiled, "You are the new heir to my kingdom" he explained, and then frowned. "What is your name?" he asked her calmly. "I'm Yazlin, are you crazy?" she asked him angrily. In concentration he cast a spell and Yazlin felt her world begin to fade as she passed out on the table. Khalif picked her up and carried her to her new room, "Welcome home" he said and turning to leave the room and Yazlin.

When she opened her eyes her head hurt so much, and she couldn't remember where she was, or anything as far as the day. "Hello" she called out, what was her name, she scrunched her nose that sounded stupid. Why couldn't she remember, who were her parents, her face paled slightly, did she have any parents? "Hello is anyone here" she asked starting to become frantic. Suddenly the door flew open and a man stepped in, "Yazlin dear are you alright?" he asked in a fatherly tone. "Who are you?" she asked standing up and feeling slightly dizzy. The man rushed to her side and helped to steady her, he had thick black hair and dark green eyes. "Its me your father dear, you hit your head pretty hard when the horse threw you" he explained. Yazlin was holding tight to his right shoulder, "Why can't I remember anything?" she asked feeling tears of fear well up in her eyes. "Shh dear its really alright" Khalif said hugging her firmly, "Why don't you take a bath its all ready for you and then freshen up we have guests" he told her, "You have a nice bath princess" he said gently and left the room. "Yazlin" she tested the name on her tongue it felt right, but something was out of place. Shaking her head she decided to bath as her father told her to do. She undressed and sank into the warm water, her head began to clear after she washed her hair. Once she was ready she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She moved over to the closet and opened the door to it, and gapped at her clothes. They were made of fine silks and velvets, a quick glance at her vanity revealed a crown. Her eyes went wide in surprise, something was so strange but she couldn't figure out what. Quickly she pulled out a midnight blue dress made of velvet, it was gorgeous. With long sleeves that ended in a v at her middle finger, it was off the shoulder and fit her just right. Quickly she found a pair of shoes and placed them on her feet, she brushed her hair and then placed it in a bun with curls falling off of it. Then she placed a diamond crown on her head. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe that it was her, she looked so mature so royal. She pushed open the door and walked down the hall towards what could only be the throne room. The palace was extravagantly decorated its light creamy walls had silk curtains hanging on it covering the doors. Beautiful carvings covered the walls and a few vases were placed around the palace. Finally she made it to the throne room and watched as her father walked towards her, there was a group of princes gathered around the table for breakfast. "This is my daughter Princess Yazlin, sweet heart these are our guests. This is Prince Ahmed from the kingdom of Coronath, to his right is Prince Abbas of Gezistan, and to his right is Prince Baroka of Bezz`i, and that's Prince Faiq of Constantinal, and for now these are our guests" Khalif said smiling at Yazlin. She looked simply splendid in her dress and wearing the crown of a princess. He knew the princes were impressed with her, "Princess Yazlin, you are by far the most beautiful of princess' I have seen" Ahmed said sounding kind of false about his statement almost lame. Yazlin smiled awkwardly, "Thanks" she said softly, she really wasn't sure what to say. What did princess say, and why couldn't she remember, this place her father, a kingdom. They would one day depend on her choices, and yet she remembered none of it. She could feel her father looking at her, as if urging her to say more. "Its okay dear, she fell from her horse yesterday" he explained. This got a quick reaction from the princes, "Princess are you okay?" Baroka asked concerened about how she might be feeling. "That's why women shouldn't ride" Faiq said solemly. Yazlin frowned at him, but held her tongue, the other two simply waited for her response. "I feel a little unsure of myself" she said simply, "I was unconscious for a while I guess" she said looking at her father. "Yes she was out cold for the day and night so its good to know she will be fine" he said seriously. A thought struck her, "Where's mother?" she asked afraid of the answer, when she saw her father's face fall. "She died when you were young" he said softly, "The doctor said you might not remember anything, its alright" he told her putting his arm around her shoulder and hugging her to him. "I'm sorry" she said feeling like the worst person in the world, her mother had died when she was young. But it felt wrong, like a lie, why did it seem that way. "I'd like sometime alone" she said as she walked towards the door and found herself in the menagerie. It was beautiful full of all different flowers, several different types of jasmines lined the garden, and roses and lilacs grew here as well. Several fountains flowed and splashed, beautifully decorated and carved. She sat down on a bench near a tall tree, the tree had flowers at its base and a pair of doves perched in its branches. Gazing around the garden she watched the animals scamper about and was surprised when someone approached her. Abbas walked over and sat on the bench, "Is it okay if I sit here?" he asked gently. Yazlin nodded, she could feel tears falling from her eyes, and racing down her cheeks. "I know what your going through I lost my father, when I was younger, I never thought I'd make it through it" he said sincerely. Wiping a few tears away from her face, "I just don't know why nothing feels right" she said in a whimper. "You fell from a horse and hit your head, its understandable" he said sincerely. She smiled through her tears, "Thanks" she said softly. Abbas was very handsome he was slightly gangly though, he had thick brown hair, and deep brown eyes. "So Yazlin how old are you?" he asked curiously, and watched her think. "I don't know I think I'm sixteen" she said rubbing her head. "That's okay, I don't know why he didn't just tell us to wait a day before introducing us to you. "So many princes to seek your hand at once" he murmered seriously. Yazlin looked at him funny, "Well how many usually come at once?" she asked. "Actually we just learned of you, your father said he's been keeping you out of our view so you could practice your magic" he told her. "I have magic?" she asked feeling really dumb. "It'll come back to you princess" he said gently and stood to leave. "By the way you do look beautiful" he said sincerely, and then turned to leave Yazlin. 

It been a full week and a day since they'd seen Yazlin last, and no one knew where she was. Crystal and Fazaal were grieved with worry, and so was the whole family. Aladdin and Jasmine had sent out the guards to look for her, but no sign had been found. Rakeen was pacing in his room worried for his beast friend, they may be four years apart but she knew him best. Now she wasn't there and he couldn't figure out what had happened, a messenger knocked on the door gently. "Prince Rakeen, an invitation has arrived for you" he said handing the parchment to the prince. Rakeen noticed the official stamp of Sultan Khalif, he quickly and carefully opened it

To Prince Rakeen of Agrabah,

I am inviting only a few number of princes to meet my daughter. I have kept her hidden until now so she would have the freedom to learn her magic. But now she is sixteen, and I feel it is time for her to find a husband, I will be waiting to meet you. I know my daughter Princess Yazlin would also like to meet you.

Sincerely,

Sultan Khalif

Rakeen glared at the letter, "Mother, Father, I need to go to Apnolian and meet the sultan" he said as he entered the throne room. Jasmine looked up in surprise at the anger she heard in her son's voice, "Whats wrong?" she asked him calmly. "He has Yazlin" he said thrusting the letter towards his parents. Aladdin and Jasmine both read it carefully, "Your sure its her?" they asked, they knew that he was holding out hope that she was still alive. "I'm certain" he said firmly, Jasmine looked at Aladdin, "You may go" she said. Aladdin nodded, "You be careful, and don't just accuse him" he added sternly the last thing they needed was a war over an insult Khalif was that petty. Rakeen nodded, "I promise, can I take carpet?" he asked them hoping they'd say yes. Aladdin nodded, and then whistled, a purple, blue, and golden carpet flew in the room. Swooping around Rakeen in excitement, "Lets go" he said seriously and jumped abored carpet. "Rakeen, why don't you take some clothes" Jasmine pointed out the fact, and saw her son blush in embarrassment. "Right" he said and allowed Carpet to fly towards his room, he packed up quickly. "Please help me find her" he said looking upwards towards the sky, and then climbed aboard carpet. The two headed towards the kingdom west of the city, it would only take a few hours to get there on carpet. Rakeen passed the time by thinking about why the sultan would take Yazlin, and why he would call her his daughter. The guy was strange anyway, but this was just too much. Soon the tall palace of Apnolian, and Rakeen stepped off of carpet and waited by the gates. "What do you want?" a guard asked gruffly, Rakeen showed him the parchment and immediantly was allowed in. As he entered the throne room he saw the sultan sitting on his throne talking with a group of princes. "Prince Rakeen I presume?" Khalif asked him, "Yes" was his only response. He had to be diplomatic, but yet he wanted to protect his friend. "Make yourself comfortable, my daughter isn't feeling very well" he said motioning for the servant to take him to his room. He didn't stay in long enough to unpack, instead he walked out of his room and began to look for Yazlin. He noticed a young girl in the hall way, she was facing away from him. "Hello can you tell me where to find Princess Yazlin?" he asked her. When she turned around he was surprised, "Yazlin?!" he said in confusion. She was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress and her hair was up in a bun with curls spilling out of it. She was wearing a crown of diamonds and if it hadn't been for her face and her sweet smile he would have never known it was her. "Do I know you?" she asked him looking confused and pursing her lips in thought. Rakeen looked at her in shock, "I've known you since you were a baby" he said unsure of why she didn't remember him. "I'm sorry but I've never met you before" she replied looking sincerely upset. "I fell from a horse yesterday and hit my head" she explained as best as she could. She didn't even look like she thought the story was true, "Its me Rakeen, you know Prince Rakeen" he said as if the name would ring a bell. She bit her lower lip in frustration, and looked on the verge of crying, "I swear I've never met you" she said honestly. Rakeen nodded, "Yazlin, you know the sultan isn't your father don't you?" he asked her. "He is to!" she said sounding slightly childish like always when she got mad. "No, he isn't your parents are Crystal and Fazaal, we've been friends for years now, I've known you all your life" he pleaded trying to make her realize it. She stiffened and then ran past him to her room, and shut the door. Rakeen knew he'd made a bad impression but he couldn't figure out why Yazlin didn't know who he was. Walking slowly back to his room he sat down on the bed and looked at Carpet helplessly. "She doesn't remember me" he said in shock, Carpet looked equally shocked, as shocked as a rug can look. "I need you to take a letter back to mother and father for me" he said seriously. Carpet nodded vigorously, and waited as Rakeen wrote out a note.

Mother and Father,

Something is wrong with Yazlin she doesn't remember any of us, and I don't know why. It seems the Sultan has given her a story that she fell from a horse yesterday. That means I'll be gone as long as it takes, but let Crystal and Fazaal know she is doing fine health wise. She is just terribly confused, and upset. 

Sincerely,

Your son,

Rakeen

He rolled the note up and handed it to carpet, who took off and flew towards Agrabah as fast as he could. Rakeen watched him and sat back to think, how could he make her see what was going on. When he himself didn't even understand, why the sultan would kidnap a young girl and then claim her as his daughter, and even more puzzling is why she couldn't remember anything. Still he couldn't help smiling slightly when he thought of her all dressed up. She was more beautiful then he'd ever seen her be, she'd always been special to him. 

Wiping her tears away she sat up, "Why am I crying?" she asked herself. She didn't know why the boy had approached her like that, Yazlin sighed. She wished she could remember more, and that people would stop babying her. She knew that as a princess everyone wanted to make sure she was okay. She stood up once more, and walked over to her mirror, her hair was messed up and the crown was crooked, the tears stained her face. Quickly she pulled her hair out of the bun and let it fall free, she liked it better that way. She then sat the crown down on the vanity and looked for a more comfortable outfit than this dress. She pulled out a deep green, velvet pair of billowy pants and a short top, it looked very familiar to her. A picture came into her mind of a young girl with the same type of top on, she was so familiar. With a sigh she shrugged the memory off and changed her clothes. Stepping out onto her balcony she looked out at the menagerie, and another image flashed before her. Rakeen, the boy who'd approached her was sitting with her on a bench and they were looking up at the stars. "The sailors use the stars to guide them home, isn't that amazing" he said to her with a playful crooked smile. Yazlin felt a smile on her face, but she didn't understand where the memories were coming from. As she stepped into the hallway once more Rakeen was seated on the floor looking very worried. He looked up in relief and surprise when she stepped out of the door she looked him over. "I do know you don't I?" she asked kneeling down next to him she looked into his dark brown eyes. He nodded, "Yes you do" he murmered simply, and smiled. "I see that bun didn't last long" he joked with her, Yazlin smiled. "I wish I knew more, but as for the man claiming to be my father, I need to find out why he brought me here" she said seriously. "Please" she added, knowing Rakeen's original intent had been to bring her home. "If that's what you want" he said seriously, "We won't give it away that you remember anything" he recommended. Yazlin nodded, "So tell me more about us" she said getting as comfortable as she could on a stone floor. "Well I was four when you were born, and we've been friends forever. We get into a lot of trouble together, but we enjoy helping others. There was this time………………." Rakeen spoke of the fun they'd had as friends and Yazlin listened carefully. She was intent to remember her past and her family. Eventually she leaned her head onto his shoulder and cuddled up to Rakeen. He was a little surprised that she'd cuddled up to him but just rested his cheek against her head. Sighing in contentment the two sat there just talking. A servant happened upon them, "Princess, you shouldn't be sitting on the floor" she chided. Yazlin shook her head and reluctantly stood up, "I'll talk to you later Prince Rakeen" she said as she walked away. Rakeen knew that something was happening to him, but he had to figure out when would be the right time to leave for them. With a reluctant sigh he stood up and went to his room to prepare for dinner.

Dinner that evening was full of talk by the princes all except Rakeen, the Sultan tried to get him and Yazlin whom he kept calling daughter to talk. That infuriated Rakeen since he could just imagine the looks of hurt on her real parents faces. "Agrabah, is a fantastic kingdom, I do look forward to ruling over and working with the people" he said seriously. Ahmed looked amused, "Working with the people, huh whoever heard of such a thing" he scoffed. Rakeen glared at him, "Our kingdom is full of happy people" he said keeping his composure. Yazlin spoke up, "I believe that the idea of working with the people is a wonderful way to rule a kingdom, why should we be any different than they?" she asked. "Because we wear a crown?" she asked Ahmed in a very curious diplomatic way. "Or because we have more money?" she asked again, "Please do tell" she added. Ahmed looked a little upset, "No because we are of royal blood" he said. "Oh so its because we were born to a certain family we are more deserving of being waited upon and treated better?" she asked. "Enough" Khalif ordered them sternly, a stern glare was given to Yazlin as if to tell her she'd crossed the line. Yazlin glared back, "I need to be excused" she said sounding upset, she left the table and headed out to the menagerie. Rakeen looked around, "I will take my leave now" he said as he stood up and followed Yazlin outside. Leaving the petty princes and the sultan to talk over what to do for fun. Yazlin was seated on a bench and smiled when she noticed him approaching, "Hi Rakeen" she said in a familiar way. Rakeen smiled, "That was very good the way you did that" he said seriously. Yazlin grinned mischeviously, "I learned it from you silly" she said. They looked at each other in surprise, "you did didn't you" he said with a brilliant charming smile. "Rakeen, why did he take me from my family?" she asked him looking at him and waiting for the answer. "I believe he may have wanted a heir why he didn't just marry is beyond me" he said to her as he sat down. "So when do we confront him and leave?" she asked hopefully, "I know I wanted to stay longer but after tonight, I don't like such a liar telling me to behave myself" she explained. Rakeen nodded, "Its understandable, I say we enjoy the nights sky, and talk staying up as late as you want and then in the morning we confront him" he said taking her hand in his. Yazlin smiled a sensual smile, "That sounds wonderful" she said softly as she pulled her feet up on the bench. She rested her head back on his left shoulder and watched the stars, "The stars will guide me home" she said with a happy sigh, "I just needed someone to make the journey with me" she said looking up at Rakeen. She noticed him blush a little, and then smile awkwardly at her. "You are a star" he said sincerely, and watched her take her turn at blushing. Slowly Rakeen moved towards Yazlin and touched her lips gently with his lips. He felt Yazlin return his kiss, and was amazed by the feeling he got. Yazlin snuggled back against him and rested her head on his shoulders closing her eyes. She bit her lower lip and smiled from ear to ear. Rakeen bit his lip as well and looked at her. Why hadn't he seen it before, he'd always known he liked her a lot, but this was new. Silently they watched the stars until Yazlin could hardly keep her eyes open and Rakeen finally decided it was time to say goodnight. "Sleep well Princess" he said seriously, she smiled at him, "Good night my handsome prince" she replied back and entered her room. As she brushed her hair sleepily she sang the song that was on her heart…..

Star………..

Star Light

Star Bright, 

Where is my guiding star tonight,

Please lead me home,

To my family,

Help me find my way,

Don't lead me astray,

With your guiding love,

Bring me hoooooooommmmmmmmee

With an exhausted sigh she sat down on her bed and pulled the covers down and lay down under them. Pulling them over her shoulder she fell asleep a smile spread acrossed her face.

Khalif was glad she'd taken to Rakeen, Agrabah was very prosperious and a union with them would be good. But she'd started acting funny towards him, almost like she suspected something. But she would never leave not without his permission not unless she defeated him. He sat in his study that morning peacefully going through the paper work that it took to keep his city running. A soft rap on his door told him it was Yazlin, "Come on in dear" he said distractedly. She walked in quickly followed by Rakeen, she was wearing a yellow top that curled under in a beautiful way, and a pair of billowy pants with a skirt like veil hanging from them. "I know whats going on now" she said seriously, she looked so angry with him. "What do you mean?" he asked her, "Your not my father" she blurted out. "You stole me" she added. Khalif looked at her sternly, "Who told you such lies?" he asked. "Its not a lie, I know its true" she snapped at him, "I want to know why?" she asked fiercely. Khalif looked at her, "I needed a heir, but didn't want a wife" he said sounding harsh. "Well I'm going home now, so I can meet my real parents, since you probably made me forget stuff. How did you do that?" she asked him. "It's a spell that works rather nicely, but your not going anywhere" he said seriously. Yazlin scoffed at him, "You and what army is going to stop me?" she asked angrily. Rakeen placed a hand on her shoulder, "We're leaving" he said gently to Yazlin. "You can leave Rakeen, but she won't leave ever" he said proudly. "I placed a spell and you won't ever break it, since you can't even remember how to use your magic I doubt you could beat me in a fight" he mocked her. Yazlin lunged at Khalif and tried to hit him but a small blast of his magic sent her sprawling on the ground, "Now sweet heart don't make me hurt you" he said tensely. He edged towards a box, "Rakeen don't let him get that!" she exclaimed. Rakeen ran towards the box and grabbed it, "What is it?" he asked her as he moved away from Khalif. "I don't know but he had me kidnapped by that" she replied. Khalif looked a little nervous, "Now it won't do you any good" he scoffed trying to sound brave. Rakeen opened it slightly making sure it was aimed at Khalif and not Yazlin. He shrank back, "Well what do you know" Rakeen murmered, as he threw open the box. Khalif shrieked in anger as he was shrunk and pulled in by the magic. Yazlin looked at the little man, "Now you know how I felt" she said angrily. Placing the box on a shelf where it'd be sure to be found, eventually, Rakeen and Yazlin walked from the room. They entered the stables, and grabbed a bay mare with two white socks and dark brown slightly red mane and tail. A blaze was on her face, grabbing the nearest saddle and bridle which was used only for show Rakeen saddled the horse. He mounted her, and then put his right arm down to assist Yazlin in getting up behind him. Kicking the horse gently into action they took off away from the kingdom. "Yazlin can you remember how to transport a horse?" he asked her. Thinking carefully she imagined an oasis one she'd enjoyed traveling to it was near Agrabah. When she opened her eyes and looked around they were there. "We're about an hour from Agrabah" he said to her with a smile. He urged the horse forward towards the city they both loved. As they stopped to look at Agrabah from a cliff Rakeen turned and looked at her. Placing his arm around her waist he twisted slightly in the saddle. "Yazlin" he said softly, "What?" she asked him, "_Ahebbek_" he murmered as he kissed her hand. "I love you too" she said gripping his waist tightly as the mare took off once more. As the horse's hooves ate up the miles between them and Agrabah, Yazlin and Rakeen just enjoyed each others company. "We are home" Rakeen said as the guards met them at the gate and welcomed them in. Riding towards Yazlin's home he watched the people gather. Quickly he dismounted and helped Yazlin down from the horse. Making their way into the house they were greated by hugs of joy and relief, "We were so worried" Crystal said seriously, as he hugged her daughter. Kadira and Sapphire smiled at their younger sister, "Its good to see you" they said in unison. Lazim and Joshua hugged her tightly, "Never scare us like that again" Lazim said with a sweet grin. "I promise" Yazlin said seriously, Fazaal grabbed his daughter into a huge hug, and she felt a couple of tears fall from his eyes onto her shoulder. Everyone was thanking Rakeen, when Yazlin placed her hand in his and smiled at him. "Are we missing something here?" Sapphire asked seriously. Rakeen smiled, "No we actually just figured out something" he said as he gazed at Yazlin. Right away aws went up through the air, and everyone couldn't help but smile. "Your in l….ove?" Lazim said giving her sister a boys have cooties look. Yazlin laughed, "Yes" she said seriously, "I am, and now I can remember everything" she said happily. "Everyone come to the palace for a celebration dinner" Rakeen said, "I will see you later Yazlin" he said kissing her on the cheek and then leaving for the palace. The rest of the time was spent in story, and hugs. That night Yazlin chose out a blue top with one strap on her left shoulder, it had a skirt that was the same blue. Both had crossings of a deeper blue on them. Her hair was loose and she wore a small necklace that she'd owned all her life. As she entered the palace that night she was greeted by a very handsome prince who held a bouquet of roses, all white except for one red rose. "For you" Rakeen said as he handed her the roses. "When I look at you I see something rare, a rose that can grow anywhere" Rakeen said happily. Yazlin smiled, "Where did you come up with that?" she asked. "Genie said it was from the Back Street Boys" he said skeptically, "and it made me think of you" he said taking her hand. They walked into the palace and sat down with everyone. "Its amazing isn't it?" Jasmine asked Yazlin, "What is?" she asked. "Love" Jasmine said simply and smiled at Aladdin, "Yes it is" Yazlin agreed looking at Rakeen. They had so much to do together, and so many things to share, she thought.

"Let me out of here" the little man banged on the side of the box, finally a servant entering to clean saw him and opened the box. "Your highness what happened?" she asked in bewilderment. "I think I am going to find a wife" he retorted angrily, and stormed out of the room. 

A year later…………………………

Star………..

Who would have guessed,

Who would have known,

It'd be you,

My best friend,

The one I'd fall in love with,

The one I'd kiss,

I had no idea,

I had not hints,

It surprised me as much as I surprised you,

And now I have found you,

You are my guiding star,

The one I will love,

The one I will cherish,

The one I will hold,

The one I will spend my lifetime and more with,

Together forever,

And a day,

How did this happen,

Where was I, 

It seemed like in only a moment of time,

I saw you in a different light,

No longer just my best friend,

But someone to love and cherish so much,

We were ment to be,

Only we didn't know it,

Ohooooh,

My guiding star,

That is what you are too me,

And now I am your wife……………..

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife" the man said smiling at them. Yazlin was dressed in a beautiful gown of white, it was simple but elegant, she wore a crown with the veil attached to it, in her hand was a white bouquet of roses except for one red rose. Rakeen was dressed handsomely in a turban and a prince outfit. The colors were creamy white and a deep blue, his feather was a midnight blue. They were smiling at each other, and then kissed as the tradition was. When they parted the crowd of loved ones cheered happily. "I will always be your guiding star" Rakeen whispered to Yazlin, "And I yours" she replied back. "If ever you feel lost, I will always help you find your way back home" he finished. They made their way back down the aisle and out of the palace. Genie was rapidly throwing rice and crying, while carpet avoided him remembering long ago the way Genie had reacted to a wedding. A single mare stood waiting for them to ride atop her. She was the same one they'd ridden home, after Rakeen mounted the horse he once more helped Yazlin up behind him and they waved at their family. Turning they raced towards the oasis, a splendid camp had been set up for them. As they dismounted Yazlin looked up at the sky and smiled. "Look!" Yazlin gasped as she pointed at the sky, a shooting star made its way acrossed the sky brilliant light flowing behind it. Rakeen smiled at her, "Our guide into love" he said kissing her tenderly. 

Anyways here is the disclaimer: Aladdin, and Jasmine, and Genie and Carpet, and Agrabah as well as another city are Disney's but…..Rakeen, Lunah, and Uliana belong to me and the alrpg (well Rakeen and Lunah do) and Yazlin, Lazim, Sapphire, Kadira, Joshua, and Crystal belong to me. Fazaal belongs to me and Marco, and all the princes here in named belong to me. So kindly ask me before you use them. Oh yes I wrote the song, and there is a clip for it to, which I sang I hope you all enjoy this wonderfully romantic story 


End file.
